


'Cause I've got your love when I've got these vices

by LightningZBolt



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arguing, British Slang, Cock Licking, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snowballing, Urination, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: Kellin is excited to spend the whole week with Oliver coming all the way from his country to visit, problem is, Oliver shows up sick, and in a bad mood. Kellin starts regretting inviting him over as the day goes on while he slowly loses his composure as a result of Oliver constantly insulting him and pushing him away while he lies on his bed in pain.





	'Cause I've got your love when I've got these vices

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr Oliver is sick so I have an excuse to make him puke and piss and shit and be in pain. Yay. If you don't like seeing a character suffer for several thousand words, then this story isn't for you. Don't worry, the ending is positive. Also it's minor enough to not tag, but if smaller than average cocks and foreskin bother you, sorry.

A knock at the front door sends excitement down Kellin’s spine, it’s been days since Oliver left home to come visit him, the first time he ever came to his place. He was so excited he just stood by the door for the last hour. In retrospect, that was entirely pointless to do, but he was too excited to sit still.

He opens the door and instantly greets him. “Hi~!” He looks at Oliver in front of him and he looks a bit, tired, perhaps? He can’t really tell.

“Hey.” Oliver responds, in a rather drained tone.

Kellin goes to hug him, and Oliver turns and steps away inside and clutches his stomach. “You okay?”

“No.” Oliver groans. “I feel sick.” He slumps onto the nearby couch and lays on his side.

“Sick? From the travel?” Kellin asks.

“I don’t know.” Oliver says. “My stomach hurts, but so does my everything else.”

“Then you’re sick.” Kellin says. “Do you remember when it started?”

“Uhhh. I don’t remember. Somewhere before I got off the plane.”

“Anything you ate that could have upset your stomach?”

“Well, there was this lady on the plane who I didn’t trust. I asked her for a veggie burger and she made a disgusted face at me.” Oliver explains. “Maybe she was trying to poison me with meat.”

“Did what you get taste like meat?” Kellin asks.

“...No.”

“Well then?”

“That doesn’t answer anything.”

“I don’t believe you were ‘poisoned with meat’.”

“Whatever, I still don’t trust her.”

“Do you trust me?”

“I’m in your house, aren’t I?”

“Yes, and you should probably go upstairs and lay in bed instead of the couch. It’s a lot more comfortable, trust me.” Kellin says.

“Uuuuuugggggghhhhhhh…” Oliver groans loudly. “I don’t wanna move. Can you carry me?”

“You know I can’t do that.” Kellin says.

“Oh right, I forgot you were a weak-ass twig.” Oliver says. “I’ll do it myself.”

“What did you just say?”

“You couldn’t even pick up a cat.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge.” Kellin walks up to the couch and grabs Oliver’s arms and attempts to pull him up, he can’t even manage to lift him up at all before giving up. “Well, you’re a lot bigger than a cat.”

“I’m skinnier than you.” Oliver says.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“My own brother can carry me, and he just plays with fucking cameras all day.”

“Don’t compare me to your brother.”

“You’re right, that isn’t fair. Your voice is a lot more annoying than his.”

Kellin groans. “Go upstairs.”

“Kay.” Oliver sits up on the couch and exhales sharply before standing up. He doesn’t want to upset his stomach anymore than it already is. “Room is?”

“First door to the right.”

“Kay.” Oliver walks upstairs, slowly. He feels in pain all over.

Kellin sighs. He can accept Oliver being sick, he’ll take care of him. But he doesn’t have to be a jerk about it. It’s not his fault. He follows behind him to his room and right away he wants to say something as he watches Oliver defile his bed and throw pillows onto the floor and mess up the blankets as he shoves them aside and lies down on the now messy bed. “Why did you do that?”

“They’re too warm.” Oliver responds. He can’t get comfortable in bed and keeps shifting around, further messing up the blankets and remaining pillows.

“You might have a fever.” Kellin says.

“You’re not a doctor.” Oliver says.

“Well, no, but I can probably still figure that out.” Kellin walks over to the bed and reaches his hand out to Oliver, but it gets slapped away.

“Don’t touch me.” Oliver remarks in an aggressive tone.

“Okay, then I should take you to a doctor.”

“And risk exposing our relationship to the public at large?”

“Would you rather die?”

“Yes.”

“Really now?”

“If I die in your bed, it would be preferable to risking getting us exposed to everyone.” Oliver says.

“So if you die in my bed, what am I supposed to do with you?” Kellin asks.

“I dunno, dig a hole outside and toss me in it.” Oliver says. “But take my clothes off first, it would be a waste to toss them in the ground.” He pauses, but adds another line. “You can have all my stuff too, whatever my brother doesn’t claim first, that is.”

“Uh huh.” Kellin isn’t really taking Oliver that seriously.

“You also get the duty of telling everyone I know that I’m dead.”

“I think you should try and get some rest.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“This is my house and I can call the orders.”

“That might mean something if you didn’t sound like a literal child giving orders.”

Kellin groans. “Would it kill you to be a little nicer?”

“It might.” Oliver remarks. He shifts in bed for the fiftieth time and only now thinks to take off his shoes, jeans, and jacket to get more comfortable. He simply tosses them on the floor. Now in just underwear, tshirt, and socks, he attempts hiding under a blanket as he feels cold, but he only stays under there for a moment before getting uncomfortable and sweaty. “Uggghhhh...”

“You definitely have a fever.” Kellin says.

“Piss off.” Oliver demands.

“Excuse me? What’s with this attitude?”

“You’re pissing me off. And I can’t-” Oliver gives up talking because his stomach is turning and the thought of saying another word makes him feel like he’ll puke. So he just lies back down and turns away from Kellin.

“Well you’re pissing me off too.” Kellin sighs. “I thought we’d have a lot of fun together.”

“Fun for you means sex.” Oliver says, even after he didn’t want to talk any more.

“It would be nice...”

“Fuck no.”

“Alright then.”

“I have no desire to do…” Oliver stops talking abruptly and covers his mouth, feeling something creeping up his esophagus. He gets up in a haste.

“Bathroom is just across the hall.” Kellin says, understanding what’s about to happen.

Oliver races out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. He’s in too much of a rush to close any doors so Kellin gets to see him puking his guts out in the toilet.

Kellin feels as though he’s partly responsible for that.

Oliver flushes the toilet when he feels like nothing else is coming back up, and he rinses his mouth out at the sink.

“I’m so sorry, Oli.” Kellin says.

“For what? You didn’t do anything.” Oliver says. He walks back to the bedroom and sits on the bed.

“Exactly.”

“Well what were you gonna do. Make me not puke?”

Kellin ponders Oliver’s words, and since he has no good response to that, he changes the subject. “Do you feel any better?”

“Oh hell no. If anything, I feel worse. Now that I don’t feel like I’m gonna puke anymore, I am more aware of all the other pain in my body.” Oliver remarks. “My head is pounding, my chest hurts, my arms and legs feel weak, my insides feel like they’re twisting themselves into knots. I feel like death.” He lies down on his side.

“You should get some sleep, it’ll help you feel better.” Kellin says.

“No fucking shit, mate.” Oliver remarks. “I could have told you that.”

Kellin stares blankly in silence before his neutral expression turns into a frown.

Oliver hides partly under the blankets in a position that hurts slightly less than all others. He thinks he can finally sleep this way.

Kellin leaves the room without saying a word and closes the door behind him as he doesn’t feel like being berated by Oliver anymore, nor does he want to disturb him. He sighs deeply.

~~~~~

Kellin checks in on Oliver for the two dozenth time since he ‘left’ earlier to see if he’s awake. He seems to be this time, though that’s only assumed from his groaning in pain. “Are you okay?” He asks.

“No…” Oliver says in a pained tone. “It feels like there’s a knot in my gut.”

“Would you like anything?” Kellin asks.

“Yes, make me not sick.”

“I can’t do that, sorry. Would you like some water or something to eat instead?”

“Fuck no. The idea of even thinking or eating or drinking right now makes me wanna puke.”

“Sorry.” Kellin apologizes. He walks up to the bed and sits on it, while Oliver isn’t looking, as he knows he’ll complain. “You wanna do anything or talk about anything?”

“I wanna die.” Oliver says. “Please kill me and end this suffering.”

Kellin sighs. “No deal, Shadow The Hedgehog.”

“I’m not mad that you called me Shadow The Hedgehog, I’m mad that you imply Shadow is a stereotype of edgy emo people when that is not the intent and yet it has been misconstrued over time even in the official media and that upsets me.” Oliver explains.

“...Okay.” Kellin isn’t sure what to say to that.

“Yes I’m being pissy right now. Leave me alone.” Oliver complains.

“I can tell.” Kellin remarks. “Sorry.” He reaches a hand out to touch Oliver.

“Don’t touch me.” Oliver demands.

Kellin pulls his hand away. “Sorry…”

Oliver groans, clutching his gut in pain. “I hate this...”

Kellin wants to comfort Oliver in some way, but every attempt just makes him more angry, so he just sits there feeling bad.

Oliver shifts in bed as he can longer get comfortable yet again. Sitting or lying still hurts even more so he just keeps moving around. “Fuck.”

“Hmm?”

“I forgot my shit outside.”

“Your shit?”

“My stuff. Luggage.”

“Oh, where is it?”

“Outside the front door. Go get it.”

“I would have done it even without a demand.” Kellin gets up and walks downstairs to get the luggage. He finds a suitcase just next to the door on the porch and drags it inside and back upstairs. “This is heavy, what do you even have in here?”

“Not dildos.” Oliver remarks.

“I wasn’t thinking that…?” Kellin says.

“How’d you even bring that up here, it’s too heavy for you.”

“I dragged it, I didn’t lift it.”

“Try lifting it.”

“I ca-” Kellin tries to lift the suitcase, and he can’t get it more than an inch off the ground before giving up as it’s too hard. “I kinda can.”

“Barely.” Oliver remarks.

“Well what does it matter, I brought your stuff up for you.”

“Yes, you did.”

Kellin groans. Not a single ‘thanks’ all day. “Do you feel like being nice now?”

“I’m sick, leave me alone.” Oliver complains.

“Okay then.” Kellin sighs. He ponders something he can do. “I’ll go, clean the kitchen or something.”

“Shouldn't you have already done that before I came over?”

“Yes, and I did, but I’ll, mess it up and do it again.”

“Have fun.” Oliver says in a sarcastic tone.

Kellin exits the room downstairs to the kitchen and stares at the clean floor in anger. He opens the fridge and takes out a carton of milk and pours it on the floor. When the milk gets his socks wet, he comes to the realization that he’s being stupid. “What am I even doing.” He says out loud to himself. 

He puts the remaining milk back in the fridge and grabs a wet sponge to clean the floor. Feeling stupid, he tosses the sponge in the sink and goes to the front room and slumps on the couch. He’s starting to regret inviting Oliver over to his house. He thought it would be fun, but it really isn’t.

He turns the TV on and flips through channels. He yawns from boredom, he isn’t tired. He kinda wishes he was though, but he went out of his way to get the perfect amount of sleep so he could be awake all day and spend all his time with Oliver. He was expecting them to be doing all kinds of things together right now, playing games, watching movies, TV, just hanging out...maybe even having sex. All he can do now is wait for Oliver to get better, as he refuses to let him stick close by and help.

~~~~~

Kellin checks his phone for the current time, 2:02 PM. He’d only wasted a few hours of time. There’s no way Oliver is any better now, and he’s probably still in a bad mood. He sighs and gets up off the couch, turning off the TV. He wasn’t even really focused on it for those few hours. He walks back upstairs and carefully checks back in his room. “Oliver?” He watches a blanket on his bed move after his question.

“What do you want?” Oliver responds, slightly muffled under the blanket.

“Are you feeling any better?” Kellin asks.

“No.” Oliver responds bluntly.

“Oh…” Kellin whimpers in response, even though he knows Oliver can’t hear it. “Do you need anything?”

“Yes. You to go away.” Oliver demands.

Kellin leers. He walks up to the bed and pulls the blanket off of Oliver.

“The fuck is your problem, mate?” Oliver questions in anger.

“The fuck is YOUR problem, ‘mate’.” Kellin mocks him. “You’ve been acting like a grumpy child all day.”

“I’m sick, what do you expect from me.”

“Some basic respect maybe?”

“Some? You have low standards.”

“I’ll take what I can get from YOU!”

“Now you’re just expecting too mu-” Oliver gets cut off by the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulls it out and glares at the screen when he sees the name of his brother on it.

“Who is it?” Kellin asks.

“My brother.” Oliver says, his voice dripping with venom.

“What did he say?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Oliver says. “I’m not gonna look.”

“I’ll do it.” Kellin offers.

“Go for it.” Oliver forces his phone into Kellin’s hand.

Kellin checks the texts. “He’s just asking if he’s allowed to crash at your place while you’re not there.”

“Tell him to eat shit and piss off.” Oliver says.

Kellin leers at Oliver. “I’m not telling your brother that.”

“Pussy.” Oliver remarks.

“I am not.” Kellin protests. “I’m just not a jerk like you are.”

“It’s not about being a jerk, he knows I didn’t give him permission.”

“He’s your brother, be a little nicer.”

“No.”

Kellin sighs. He responds to to the texts, giving him permission as he’s not gonna be a jerk to him. “There.”

“You told him off?”

“Absolutely not!”

Oliver groans. “You suck.”

“Suck what? Cock?” Kellin jokes.

“Don’t start.” Oliver demands.

“What, does the thought of me putting your cock in my mouth and licking it upset you~?” Kellin teases.

“Don’t!” Oliver reaches out to grab Kellin forcefully, but he’s weakened from being sick so it amounts to nothing more than an aggressive hug.

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you~” Kellin teases.

“Stop!” Oliver lets go and shoves him away. “Go away.”

“C’mon, Oli, you can here to spend time with me and I know you’re sick, but can’t we at least hang out?” Kellin says.

“No. Absolutely not.” Oliver says firmly. “I want nothing to do with you.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing!” Oliver shouts. The shouting makes his throat hurt and he groans in anger.

“Are you sure?”

Oliver glares at Kellin. He holds a middle finger up at him to make his intentions clear.

“I guess you are sure…” Kellin looks visibly depressed.

“You’re such a persistent...annoying...pest…” Oliver trails off his insults as his insides are starting to really hurt. He lies down on his side and clutches his gut in pain.

“Does your stomach hurt again?” Kellin asks.

“Yes, but, that’s not where THIS pain is coming from.” Oliver groans in pain. “I hate everything…”

“Including me?” Kellin questions.

Oliver glares at Kellin.

“Right, not a great time to ask.”

Oliver rolls his eyes.

“Do you need anything?”

“How many times do I need to tell you, just go-” Oliver gets up in a haste and runs to the bathroom, closing the door behind him this time.

Kellin stares in confusion while his brain makes the connection between Oliver’s words and actions. He sets the phone down on a nearby table and makes the bed, putting the tossed-on-the-floor pillows back on it and straightening up the sheets and blankets. He sits on the neater bed gently while he waits for Oliver to come back.

~~~~~

Oliver exits the bathroom slowly, as it hurts to walk any faster, and re-enters the bathroom, still feeling pain, but in a totally different way. “Fuck.”

Kellin turns to glance at Oliver. “Welcome back~ Feeling better?”

“No…” Oliver goes to sit on the bed, but no, he can’t, his asshole hurts too much. He instead buries his face into the blanket and grabs them to pull the rest of himself up on the bed, messing up what Kellin just made.

“It’s okay, I’m here for you.” Kellin says in a kind tone. He pets the back of Oliver’s head gently.

Oliver groans. Not at Kellin’s kindness, but at how his whole body aches. Being sick sucks, and being sick as an adult sucks more as he has nothing to get away from. At least when he was younger he could get out of school. Why he’s thinking about being a kid again right now, he has no idea, his mind is wandering all over. Would be nice if he could distract himself from the pain right now.

“Oli? Are you listening?” Kellin questions.

Oliver rolls onto his side and looks up at Kellin. “I had no idea you were still talking, I must have spaced out.”

“That’s alright, I’m used to it.” Kellin says.

“My everything still hurts…” Oliver rolls onto his back, and winces at the feeling. “I hate this…”

“Come to think of it, you haven’t eaten all day, or drank anything, have you?” Kellin says.

“Kellin, no…” Oliver groans at the thought of food anywhere near his mouth. It makes him feel half sick, and he’s not sure he has anything left inside him. Maybe piss, but… “I don’t even wanna think about food right now…”

“Sorry, but your stomach and bowels are empty now and eating will give you energy.” Kellin says.

“I’m just gonna puke it back up or shit it out, it’s not worth it.” Oliver says.

“You might not, and even if you do, it might still help you in the short term.”

“Kellin stop, please…” Oliver begs. He can feel his stomach turning again. HOW, how is there anything left… He saw everything come up earlier and all he’s done since was drink a single glass of water to clean the taste of puke from his mouth.

“Well, you said please...Sorry…” Kellin stops.

Oliver clutches his stomach. “Why won’t it stop…” He whines.

Kellin frowns. He really wishes he could do SOMETHING, but he’s not sure what he could do that won’t make Oliver either angry or sicker. Everything he tries just makes things worse and it depresses him. “Is there anything at all I can do to help?”

“You can start by going away…” Oliver says.

“Oh, okay…” Kellin sighs. “You should get some rest.” He stands up from the bed.

“Before you go, can you give me a bin or a bucket or something in case I need to puke again and I can’t get up fast enough?” Oliver asks as he adjusts himself in ebd to try and get more comfortable.

“Uh, yeah, sure. I can do that. Sec.” Kellin walks to the bathroom to grab a trash can for him and sets it next to the bed. “That work?”

“Yeah.” Oliver reaches his arm over the bed and pulls the bin closer to where he’s laying. “Thanks, love.”

Kellin nods. The first time Oliver said thanks all day. It’s comforting, even if it probably wasn’t very genuine. That being said, he now has to go back to being bored and alone until Oliver is in any mood to have him stay around. Maybe there’s some new dust he can clean up downstairs or something…

~~~~~

Oliver groans in pain, wishing he could just be asleep and avoid all of this, but he can’t even get comfortable for long enough to even think about sleeping. That, coupled with his intense struggles to fall asleep normally leaves him stuck to lying there for fuck know’s how long, just waiting for his insides to purge themselves yet again. He’s so bored and drained. He just wants to sleep and get away from all this.

After a few relatively pain--free minutes, he can feel his insides aching again. “Why…” He groans. Surprisingly, this time it’s not his intestines or stomach, it’s his bladder. It’s more ignorable at least, he’s an expert at ignoring a need to piss. Still, because it’s the literal only thing he can think about as there is nothing else to do, it’s hard to ignore. He doesn’t wanna get up, so he still tried to will himself into ignoring it.

That doesn’t last long, unfortunately, it’s impossible to ignore. Still not wanting to get up, Oliver ponders if maybe he can just do something without leaving the bed. In that moment, the bin Kellin placed nearby for him earlier catches the corner of his eye and it gives him an idea.

Oliver sits up on the edge of the bed and drags the bin closer and between where his legs are. He pulls down on the waistband of his boxers with one hand and grabs and pulls out his cock with the other one to aim it at the bin. After a minute of waiting for his body to be okay with it, he pisses in the bin. As bad as feels for doing it, he really didn’t wanna get up. 

When he’s done, he puts his cock away and lays back down in bed. Now at least nothing hurts, at the moment anyway. He attempts to force himself to sleep while he’s not suffering from various pains.

~~~~~

Kellin stops what was a very non entertaining round of cleaning all of the dishes for the third time in a row. He can’t figure out what else to do, and he doesn’t want to do anything ‘fun’ without Oliver, so he’s been forcing himself to clean, also so he doesn’t lose his mind. He drinks a glass of water, and of course cleans the glass when he’s done. He’s probably killed a couple hours, he’s gonna check on Oliver again.

Back upstairs, Kellin checks up on Oliver, who appears to be awake, again? Still? “Hi Oli, feeling any better?”

“No.” Oliver responds. He’s lying on his stomach and knees with head to the side and his ass up. “Don’t take this compromising position asn in invitation or anything, I just can’t get comfortable any other way.”

“Noted.” Kellin says. “Need anything?”

“A hand would be nice.” Oliver answers.

“Uhh, in what meaning?” Kellin questions.

“A quick wank-off.” Oliver says.

“Really?” Kellin questions. He didn’t expect Oliver to ask him for anything, let alone anything sexual.

“I woke up with a boner and it’s been bothering me and I’ve been trying to ignore it, but it won’t go away. You can make that happen a lot faster.” Oliver explains. He moves out of his current position into sitting instead so Kellin can actually do something. That may prove to be a mistake as he can feel the pain coming back already.

Kellin walks up to the bed and sits up on it next to Oliver. “Are you sure about this?” He’s hesitant due to Oliver’s bad mood all day and doesn’t want to do anything that will just make him angry.

“You’re usually the one that’s begging for sex, mate, don’t be so hesitant when I ask first for once.” Oliver says. He grabs Kellin’s wrist and puts his hand on the bulge in his boxers from his erection. “This is the shit you drool over.”

“I am aware, it’s just a bit, out of character, especially today.” Kellin says, hesitation still in his voice and pulling his hand away.

“Would you just jerk me off already for fuck’s sake.” Oliver exclaims in frustration. He pulls his boxers down.

“Yes yes, calm down.” Kellin grabs Oliver’s dick and starts stroking it. “And you pretend you’re never needy.”

“Don’t even start that with me, I’m not the one who begged for a dick pic every other day.”

“I wanted you to do it every single day.”

“And if I did, you’d still want more.”

“I can never have enough of you.”

“Can’t you just look at older photos. My cock doesn’t change day per day.”

“Sometimes it kinda does.”

“You’re just crazy.”

“Sometimes your foreskin is tighter or looser.”

“I don’t have control over that.”

“I know, I just think it’s neat.”

“What, are you jealous?” Oliver asks.

“I never said that.” Kellin says.

“It’s implied in your tone.”

“Is not.”

“Uh huh.” Oliver wants to keep the conversation going, but he’s starting to feel pain overtaking the pleasure. “Goddamnit.”

“Hmm?” Kellin questions.

“My insides…” Oliver groans.

“Should I stop?” Kellin asks.

“Why? Do you think I’m gonna shit myself when I cum?” Oliver questions.

“You might.” Kellin says. He’s already taken his hand off Oliver’s dick. “Maybe we should wait for a bit.”

“Great, now it’s gonna be even WORSE.” Oliver complains. “Gut pain AND blue balls.”

“Sorry…” Kellin frowns.

“Whatever.” Oliver pulls his boxers back up. “Get lost.”

“Excuse me?”

“Piss off, I don’t wanna see your stupid face right now.” Oliver demands in anger. “Get out of my face.”

“It’s not my fault you’re sick.” Kellin reminds him. “Don’t take your frustration out on me.”

“I’ll do what I want, cause I’m sick!” Oliver shoves Kellin away from him.

Kellin leers at Oliver. “Fine, I’ll go.” He gets up. “You’re gonna regret being so mean to me later.”

“Yeah whatever.” Oliver dismisses Kellin’s words. “You’re unhelpful.”

“You won’t let me help you! And every time I offer, you insult me and tell me to go away!”

“Which you’re not doing.”

Kellin glares. He wants to say something else, but it’s not worth it. He just leaves the room in silence.

Oliver lies back down and complains to himself about his situation.

~~~~~

Kellin manages to waste a few more hours by cleaning, again, well it’s more like organizing, but still. It’s dark out now, the whole day has been wasted. He knows he’s gonna regret checking up on Oliver again, but he does it anyway. This time, Oliver seems to actually be asleep. Kellin takes a risk and sneaks up to the bed and crawls up in it next to, well, behind him. He carefully wraps his arms around Oliver’s sleeping body and hugs him. “I love you so much…” He whispers out loud.

He feels movement. “Oli?” He asks in a normal volume. 

Oliver shifts in bed and grabs Kellin’s arms tightly. “The fuck are you doing.” He questions in a stern tone.

“Hugging you…” Kellin says in a sad voice. “Wlel, spooning you, specifically…”

“I didn’t give you permission to do this.” Oliver squeezes Kellin’s wrists hard enough to cause him pain.

“I’m sorry, ow, stop!” Kellin begs.

Oliver shakes Kellin off of him and turns to shove him off the bed.

Kellin lands on his back on the floor, slightly dazed.

“Great, now I can’t fall back asleep!” Oliver complains in anger.

Kellin picks himself up off the floor and reacts in soreness from landing on his ass. “That was incredibly uncalled for!”

“I could say the same to you.” Oliver remarks,

“I was being...NICE! You weren’t!”

“It was still unwanted.”

Kellin fumes. “Fuck!” He shouts. “I’m gonna go sleep on the couch then or something. Sick of you.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” Oliver holds a middle finger up to Kellin.

Kellin slams the bedroom door as he leaves in anger. Oliver’s been a jerk all day as he’s had enough. He stomps down the stairs and lies on the couch. He glares up at the ceiling for several minutes, obviously not sleeping, and his anger subsides and fades into sadness. He sits up and sighs. He doesn’t know what to do. In desperation, he reaches for his phone and calls the top number.

“What’s up, Kellin? Why’d you call so late?”

“Vic, I don’t know what to do.” Kellin says in a desperate tone into the phone.

“What do you mean? I thought you were hanging out with whatshisname all day.” Vic says.

“Vic, we went over this, it’s Oliver.” Kellin corrects him. “And yes, were were supposed to, but…”

“But?”

“He showed up this morning sick and in a bad mood and all day he’s been yelling at me, pushing me away, sometimes literally, and refusing to let me help him with anything or be even a little affectionate.” Kellin explains.

“Hmm, that sounds like it sucks.” Vic says.

“Wow I had no idea. Thanks for telling me.” Kellin says in a sarcastic tone.

“Sorry, I’m just not sure what you can do about that.” Vic says. “Have you, uhh, tried, talking to him?”

“Yes, I have, he just yells at me and tells me to go away.” Kellin says.

“In what way is he even sick?” Vic asks.

“Everything, I guess. I don’t know. He’s been throwing up, he’s had intestinal cramps, he’s had headaches…”

“Yeah sounds like everything.” Vic says. “I take it he also refused to go to a doctor?”

“He said he’d sooner die than be seen in public with me.”

“Figures.”

“I just don’t know what to do, Vic, I’ve been on edge all day, constantly yelled at and forced to waste time doing anything else, and I can’t find it in me to have fun alone while he’s upstairs in my bed suffering.”

“Wait if he’s upstairs, then where are you?”

“Downstairs on the couch.”

“Ahhh. Remember when I used to do that all the time, and sometimes we’d even-”

“Vic, not now, please.”

“Sorry, no reminiscing.” Vic says. “I know.”

“Hmm?”

“Have you tried...talking to him?”

Kellin sighs. “Yes, Vic, I did try talking to him, you even suggested this exact thing word for word a few minutes ago.”

“Oh, right. Forgot. I’m really tired, sorry, you woke me up in fact.”

“I’m sorry, but, you didn’t have to answer.”

“I did, I always have to, just in case you need me, which you clearly did.”

“You don’t have to do that for me…”

“I do! I even set your ringtone the same as my alarm so it will wake me even if it’s the middle of the night and I’m asleep, I’ll always be there for you.” Vic explains.

“That’s too nice...In don’t deserve that…”

“Kellin don’t be hard on yourself, you know you do.”

“Sorry, I’m just feeling down right now…” Kellin sighs deeply. “I wanna cry from all this pressure…”

“Don’t cry...Well, you can if you feel you need to. I won’t stop you.” Vic says.

“No, it’s fine.” Kellin exhales sharply. “I’ll be okay, I just needed someone to vent and talk to.”

“I’m always up for that.” Vic says.

“Got any more advice before I let you go?”

“Try talking to him and see if you can get through to him.”

“Vic. You’ve said that three times already.”

“Well maybe it’s a sign that you should do it again.” Vic says. “Or a sign that I’m hella fucking tired and I should get some sleep.”

“I think I’ll go with both. You really need to get some sleep.”

“Alright, fine, but if anything else goes wrong, I’m just a phone call away.”

“I know, thanks. Goodnight, Vic.”

“Night Kellin.” Vic says.

Kellin ends the call and puts his phone away. He debates on getting up and trying to talk Oliver right now, or just trying to get some sleep, but he doesn’t think he could live with himself if he just went to sleep, so he gets up. He walks upstairs back to his room and sees Oliver how he was when he left just lying on his side trying to sleep. 

He quietly walks over to the bed and listens, just to make sure he really is asleep. Instead of hearing snoring or just breathing, he hears what sounds like...crying? But that can’t be right, Oliver never cries, except when he does, which is more often than he’d ever admit to. He stays quiet for another minute, but he can’t any longer. “Oliver?” Not only does he not get a response, but the crying noise stops. He asks again. “Oliver are you okay?”

“No.” Oliver responds in a quiet tone.

“What’s wrong?” Kellin gets into bed behind Oliver as he asks him.

“I miss you.” Oliver says. “I miss you a lot, okay…”

“You don’t have to miss me anymore, I’m right here.” Kellin wraps his arms around Oliver’s torso.

“I love you too.” Oliver says in belated response to what Kellin whispered to him earlier. He hugs Kellin back by tightly holding onto his arms. “I love you so much...it hurts…”

“It hurts?” Kellin questions.

“I hurt when you’re not with me.” Oliver sighs. “I’m so sorry for being such a tosser today.”

“A what?”

“An asshole.”

“Oh.”

“And a git.”

“What?”

Oliver sighs. Kellin should really understand these words by now. “A stupid jerk, okay, I’ve been a stupid jerk all day and I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, Oli. I’ve been a git today too.” Kellin says.

“It just sounds weird when you say it.”

“Sorry.”

Oliver lets go of Kellin’s arms and takes them off of him so he can turn over and face him. “Do you really forgive me for all I’ve done?”

“Of course I do, Oli, I love you too much not to.” Kellin says.

Oliver pulls Kellin close and gives him a kiss on the lips. “I wasted the whole day being sick.”

“It’s okay, Oli, we can make up for it.” Kellin can’t resist kissing him back. “Your health is more important than us just hanging out.”

“But I should be hanging out with you while sick instead of pushing you away.” Oliver explains. “And I wanna do that starting now. Can we just pretend today never happened?”

“Yes we can do that.” Kellin says with a smile.

“I’m still hard.” Oliver says, somewhat randomly.

“I can feel that.” Kellin remarks.

“Can you...resume from earlier…?” Oliver asks.

“Are you sure?”

“The cramps have subsided, I’ll be fine.”

“Then yes, I’d love to finish you off.”

“Fucking finally.” Oliver sits up in bed. “I’ve been waiting like nearly two whole fucking weeks.”

Kellin sits up too. “You haven’t masturbated for two weeks?”

“Corect.” Oliver says. “I was waiting for you.”

“I can’t wait more than a day.” Kellin remarks.

“I know, that’s why I send you so many dick pics.”

“So wait, if you haven’t came for two weeks, then why did you always send me pics with you having an erection?”

“I just do it for you, I don’t need to get off every time.” Oliver says. “I’d rather you do it for me anyway.”

“Because you’re lazy?”

“Yes, but also cause it’s more enjoyable with you, even if it’s just a simple handjob.”

“Nothing wrong with a simple handjob.” Kellin says.

“Well what are you waiting for? Get on with it already.” Oliver demands. He pulls his boner out of his boxers and shows Kellin how it’s throbbing and dripping precum.

“Well I can’t just give you a handjob now.” Kellin says with a smirk. He gets down on his stomach and licks the precum off Oliver’s cock.

“Ffffuck.” Oliver exclaims as he bites his lip. He could almost cum right now.

Kellin alternates between licking Oliver’s cock and stroking it as he can’t resist the taste. It feels like it’s been forever since he has, and it’s only been a few months, but it feels like years. Just the taste of precum on his tongue turns him on immensely. He already was since Oliver said ‘I’m’ but just a lot more so now.

“Fffucking cockslut.” Oliver remarks in between heavy breathing. He’s not gonna last long.

Kellin makes the fact that he’s a ‘fucking cockslut’ clear by kissing the tip of Oliver’s cock.

Oliver grabs the back of Kellin’s head and shoves his face onto his cock.

Kellin reacts by sucking on the tip of his cock. He could almost jizz himself at how much he enjoys this, but he focuses on Oliver’s pleasure before his own.

Oliver lets go of Kellin’s hair to cover his own mouth to muffle a pleasured moan. He pretends that didn’t just happen, but it was hard to ignore.

Kellin goes back to stroking him off because he honestly wants to see Oliver cum and not just taste it.

“Nnngh, ffffuck…” Oliver mutters in a strained voice. He tries to hold off longer, but he can’t, his eyes roll back as his orgasm hits.

Kellin continues stroking Oliver’s cock as he jizzes in several spurts, notably more than usual. He takes his hand off and licks it, watching him go through several more contractions after the fact. When it finally stops, he licks his cock and around it clean.

“Kellin…” Oliver says between heavy breathing. “I love you…”

Kellin would respond back, but… He sits up give Oliver a kiss on the lips...and forces his tongue into his mouth just to share his cum between them.

Oliver wants to complain about the taste, but he’s still too on his post-orgasm high to be all that bothered by it. He just accepts it as a sloppier french kiss. One where he has to swallow his own jizz is all.

Once all that’s left is saliva, Kellin pulls away from the kiss. “I love you too.”

“Now if I puke again, it’s just gonna be water and my own jizz.” Oliver remarks.

“I could think of worse things.” Kellin says.

“Like my own piss?”

“You wanna do that too?”

“Maybe later…” Oliver says. “For now, it’s your turn.”

“You don’t have to, Oliver, it’s fine.”

“Kellin I’m offering. Now tell me what you want, just don’t say a blowjob as I don’t think I could handle a cock in my mouth now without puking.”

“You can never handle a cock in your mouth without puking though, sick or not.”

“Shut up.”

“And I have a small dick.”

“Shut up!”

“For real though, I really want your dick in my ass right now, but I don’t think you’d be up for that so I’ll just settle for whatever.” Kellin says.

“You always want my dick in your ass.” Oliver remarks.

“I like having your dick in my ass~” Kellin says.

“Would you settle for a finger for now?”

“Yes.”

“Good, then get your ass and small dick up here.”

“Yes~” Kellin pulls his pants and underwear down to his knees and straddles Oliver’s legs, his cock nearly touching his.

Oliver grabs Kellin in a loose hug and pulls him closer. He puts a hand on his cock and starts stroking it off while using his other hand to grope his ass and then move onto rubbing the outside of his anus with a finger. “You should do this to me when I get better.” He says.

“I’d love to~” Kellin kisses Oliver on the cheek.

“And with your dick too.” Oliver pushes his finger into Kellin’s anus and rubs the inside of his rectum.

“I’d love to do that too~” Kellin purrs. It’s not quite a dick, but Oliver’s finger is almost good enough. Of course fingers don’t cum, but it’s fine for now.

Oliver kisses Kellin. “You like this too much.”

“How can you tell?”

“I can feel your cock dripping precum all over my hand.”

“I always do that.”

“I know you do, but still.”

“You just get me excited~”

“Too excited.” Oliver remarks. It feels so wet, and his cock nearly fits perfectly in his hand. Well that last part was unrelated but he still thought it anyway.

“You’re just that exciting~”

“I’m pretty boring.”

“I disagree.”

“Your cock also disagrees.”

“That is correct~”

Oliver kisses Kellin again. He pushes against his rectum in the direction of his prostate with his finger. 

“I love you so much, Oli~” Kellin whispers in Oliver’s ear.

“I love you too, Kellin…” Upon saying that, Oliver feels more dripping on his hand, and it takes him a second to realize its cum. “Fuck, you didn’t even flinch.”

“Sorry, I forgot to say something.” Kellin says.

“Fuck.” Oliver pulls his finger out of Kellin’s ass and takes his other hand off his cock. He desperately wishes he could wash his hands now.

Kellin moves off of Oliver and sits next to him. “That was very nice, thank you~”

“I’ll say…” Oliver reacts in disgust at the cum dripping off his hand with no place to clean it off. Then he remembers, this is Kellin’s bed, and he wipes his hands on the sheet under him.

“Really?” Kellin remarks.

“What? This is your bed, and your jizz, so it’s your mess to clean up.”

“I guess...That doesn’t exactly make it okay.”

“Shush. Also you need to take out that bin.”

“Why? Did you throw up while I was downstairs?”

“No, I pissed in it.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t feel like getting up.”

“I...guess...sure?”

“Eh. Guess I’m still being a git then.” Oliver says,

“Bu you’re my git, so it’s okay.” Kellin says.

“It still sounds weird when you say it.”

“Alright, mate~” Kellin says with a grin.

“Even worse.”

“You may be a bloody tosser, but you’re my git of a bloody tosser.” Kellin says.

“Do you even know what you’re saying anymore?” Oliver questions.

“Not a goddamn thing.” Kellin giggles.

Oliver sighs. “I’ll let it slide this time.”

“Thanks, wanker~” Kellin continues giggling.

Oliver kisses Kellin to make him shut up and quit butchering the British language.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch as I also probably butchered British terminology despite Googling them all the time and having them become part of my own daily speech.
> 
> Also some day Google Docs might actually recognize Kellin as a name. But for now, it doesn't.
> 
> Vic isn't really a true character in this, no, but I plan to follow this up and he'll have a larger role.
> 
> Also at this rate, all my stories here that don't indicate an AU all take place in the same universe. Pick and choose, really. I characterize everyone the same way per, obligatory Sonic The Hedgehog references and piss and all.


End file.
